Ron's Dr Pepper
by mugglewriter13
Summary: Updated August 2008! Draco and Hermione meet up in an unusual place all because of Ron’s Dr. Pepper.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer**: Everything but the plot is Ms. Rowling's.  
  
**Rating**: PG-13, I suppose.  
  
**Summary:** [One-Shot] Draco and Hermione meet up in a most unusual place all because of Ron's Dr. Pepper...

* * *

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express heading to their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. "Do you want one Harry?" Ron asked, holding a bag full of Chocolate Frogs.  
  
Harry stuck his hand in the bag and grabbed as many as his fingers would allow. "Sure. Thanks." He placed the boxes in his lap and opened one. Stuffing it in his mouth, he turned to Hermione. "Want one?"  
  
"What?" she looked away from the window and turned toward Harry, "oh, no thanks."  
  
"What about a bean or five?" Ron, who was sitting next to Harry across from Hermione, held out a box of Bernie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.  
  
Hermione smiled. "No thanks Ron." She moved her focus back to the window. It was a beautiful, clear day outside. Not a cloud in sight that would cover up an amazing sun that was beaming bright. Hermione sighed at the thought that this was her final year at Hogwarts. A few tears began to well up in her big, cinnamon eyes, but she blinked them back into nothing. She really didn't know what she wanted to do after graduation. She wasn't sure if she wanted a Muggle job or a job in the wizarding world.  
  
When she heard a "psshhhh", Hermione looked up to see Ron opening a can of Dr. Pepper. _Good choice_, Hermione thought to herself. She watched Ron take a drink and finish with an "ahhh". She shook her head at Ron.  
  
"What? It's good."  
  
"You amaze me Ron," she said.  
  
Redness began to appear against Ron cheeks. "Thanks, I guess."  
  
She looked over at Harry who was studying a Wizard's Card he had gotten out of one of the Chocolate Frogs. "Dumbledore, again," Harry sighed. "I swear I have about fifteen thousand of him." Just as Harry finished his sentence, the train jerked to a stop. This sent Harry forward, landing next to Hermione, and sent Ron's Dr. Pepper all over the front of Hermione's white shirt. It sent Ron right into Hermione's knees. She let out a yelp has his teeth went into her jean covered right knee.  
  
"Ouch! Ron! Get your teeth out of my skin!" Hermione grabbed her knee and pulled it up to her chest, kneeing Ron in the face and sending him backwards. Ron let out an "ugh" as his head hit the seat. Hermione rocked back and forth. Harry sat back up and looked over at Ron who was lying on the ground holding the back of his head with one hand and covering his mouth with the other.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked. He moved back to his original seat.  
  
"The train stopped," Hermione replied.  
  
A muffled "obviously" came out of Ron's mouth.  
  
"So help me, I'll knee you in a place where the sun does not shine next time Ronald Weasley." Hermione looked at her knee and saw that the Dr. Pepper can was sitting to her left and her shirt was covered in the soda, exposing her pink bra. Hermione huffed in annoyance and stood up. She got another shirt and bra out of her luggage in the compartment above her. "I'll be right back. I am changing shirt."  
  
Hermione stalked out of the compartment and headed to the bathroom at the front of the cart. She knocked on the bathroom door and with no answer, she entered. "This is unbelievable," she sulked as she looked in the mirror. "This year is starting out really crappy. My thanks to you Merlin." She started to take her shirt off and in the process banged both elbows on the walls. "Stupid small bathroom! I hate you!" She finally got her shirt off and threw it onto the toilet seat. Hermione heard a splash and knew what happened. She rolled her eyes and looked at the toilet. The seat was up and her shirt was sitting in the water. She bent over, picked up the shirt, and put it in the sink. "Boys. Why must they leave the seat up?"  
  
She could feel the soda becoming sticky on her chest so she decided to get some paper towels and wash herself quick. As she did, she knew she needed to take her bra off, but she really didn't want to. "Oh, to hell with it." She took off her bra and washed her breast. "This is really disgusting. Moronic Ron and his damned Dr. Pepper..." she said to herself.  
  
She picked up her clean shirt and bra and went to put the toilet seat when the door opened and the train jerked to a start. The figure standing in the doorway slammed against Hermione. She was pinned between a hard body and a hard sink. She screamed and he screamed. She screamed out of fear and he screamed out of shock. Hermione's heart beat raced as fast as a jet. "Malfoy! Please get off of me and leave now!"  
  
"Granger! What are you doing half naked?" he asked, closing his eyes. Hermione had forgotten she was bare-chested. The train was picking up speed and the gravity caused the door to close behind Draco. "Please for the love of Merlin, put a shirt on or something." He opened his eyes to see Hermione's face red. He didn't know if it was from embarrassment or anger, but he was anxious either way.  
  
"I would, but you are leaning against me." She looked down to see that her clean clothes were in the toilet. "Damnit! You have got to be kidding me!"  
  
"What?" He followed Hermione's gaze to the toilet. "That's brilliant Granger, just bloody brilliant. What in the hell were you doing anyways?"  
  
Hermione looked up at Malfoy who was still pinned against her. His arms were on each side of her. She opened her mouth to tell him to get off of her, but thought it would be best that he stayed where he was so she wouldn't get...exposed. "I was cleaning."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ron spilt soda all over the front of me so I came in here to clean up and change."  
  
"Right." Draco began to move backwards, but Hermione grabbed onto his shirt.  
  
"Don't move," she said in a very controlling, stern voice.  
  
Draco smirked. "Why?"  
  
"If you do, you'll see some things of mine that no one else but I have seen."  
  
"What would that be?" Draco moved a little to the left, making sure she was still covered up.  
  
She grabbed his shirt tighter than before. "Malfoy!" She didn't notice, but Draco snuck a look down and he cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"They aren't bad, Granger. Those are probably the best thing you've got going for you." He felt a hit in his chest from Hermione and brought his hand up to his chest. "Ow." As he lifted his hand up, it passed over Hermione's breast. Her eyes became wide and she hit him again. "It was an accident."  
  
The train jerked to another stop. Hermione and Draco were pushed even closer together. Hermione's arms slid around Draco's waist. Their faces were mere centimeters apart. Draco could smell Hermione's minty breath fanning against his face. Hermione's eyes darted from his eyes to his lips; Draco's eyes did the same.  
  
Draco slid his face forward and brushed his lips across Hermione's. She gasped and looked into his eyes. He did it again. She pushed forward and met his lips with aggression. His tongue entered her mouth and searched until it found its mate. Hermione moaned into his mouth and snaked her hands down to his bottom. She squeezed his cheeks and pushed them into her. He felt his pants becoming tighter as she did so, and he left out a moan that made Hermione want more.  
  
Hermione was lifted onto the sink by Draco as she moved her hands to his face and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. Draco moved his face down and kissed her neck, collar bone, and then her chest. He went back and forth from one perfect mound to the other. Hermione threw her head backwards and moaned. There was a knock at the door. "Hey, Hermione? You in here?" It was Ron. Draco and Hermione's eyes met. She pushed him to the toilet and put her finger to her lips. Ron leaned his head to the door at all of the commotion. "You alright in there?"  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "Um, yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Alright. I brought your cloak if you want it. We're almost to Hogwarts; only a few more minutes." Hermione hid behind the door as she opened it. She stuck her only arm out and grabbed the cloak out of Ron's hands.  
  
"Thank you!" She slammed the door and looked over at Draco. He was breathing hard and looking at her. His eyes studied Hermione's face. Her cheeks were flushed, she was breath hard, and her lips had become red and swollen. She moved the cloak in front of her body. She bit her bottom lip. "Uh, can I borrow your shirt?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Well, this cloak won't cover much if I'm half bare under it."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure." Draco took off the shirt he had on and gave it to Hermione. "Here you go Granger."  
  
Hermione took the shirt. "Close your eyes." He opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione repeated herself. He obeyed and closed his eyes. She turned around anyways and dropped the cloak that covered her. She turned the shirt right-side-in and slipped her arms through the arm holes. To her surprise, Draco slithered his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She couldn't resist. She turned to face him and kissed his lips. With the shirt still on her arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. Her bare chest against his drove Draco wild. It was so sexual and entrancing. He had to have more. He brought her closer to him, but she backed away, turning back around and putting the rest of the shirt on. "We're here," she said gathering up all of her wet clothing and putting her cloak on.  
  
"Want me to go first, or you?"  
  
"You can." Hermione looked down at the floor. "You need to get a shirt on anyways."  
  
"Correct you are." He put his hand on the door knob. He looked over his shoulder one more time. Hermione looked up and smiled at Draco. She leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips. "We should do this again and soon." He smirked at her and he was gone.  
  
_Well, this year might not be so bad after all,_ Hermione thought to herself as she made her way back to her compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

This is my first one-shot. So, tell me what you think, what you like and what you didn't like, or anything else. 


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer**: Everything [but the plot and panties] is Ms. Rowling's.  
  
**Rating**: R.  
  
**Summary**: [Now a Two-Shot] Draco and Hermione meet up in a most unusual place all because of Ron's Dr. Pepper...  
  
**Author's Note**: Well, "Ron's Dr. Pepper" is back by popular demand. Hehe. Quite a few of you asked for a squeal, so here it is. I hope you like it. Also, a _huge_ thanks to all of you who reviewed the first part. You all rock my effin' socks off! Woohoo!

* * *

Part II  
  
Three weeks flew by since the incident with Malfoy. Every time Hermione saw him she felt her cheeks blush. How could she not blush? Malfoy was the other person, other than herself, to see her bare upper half. Hermione came to the conclusion that it was totally out of character for Malfoy and that she didn't understand why. Why had he done it? Was it some big joke that she was unaware of? Would something like this happen again in the future? He say he wanted to do it again, didn't he?  
  
She was knocked out of her thinking with Professor Snape telling the class that they were dismissed. Hermione gathered her things and headed out the door. A few feet out of the door she felt something was missing. _My book!_ She turned on her heel and stalked back into the classroom. She noticed Malfoy was chatting with Professor Snape at his desk. "Yes?" asked the professor.  
  
Hermione made her way to her table and grabbed the book. "Uh, I forgot my book." She lifted it up and shook it around. Her gaze moved up to the two male figures at the front of the room. She looked at Professor Snape and quickly darted to Malfoy and then back down to the book in her hand.  
  
"What are you still doing in here then?" barked Malfoy. Hermione's eyes shot back up to his. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared her down.  
  
The professor cleared his throat. "Alright then, anything else?" Professor Snape snapped at Hermione.  
  
Hermione shook her head and walked out the door. When she was out of sight from the door, she stopped in her tracks and leaned against the wall. _How could I think anything else would happen? His still the biggest prick on the face of the planet, right? Right, yes he is. He is a big fat jerk. You should have known he still was. Besides, he's been mean since day one and it's probably not going to stop now_. "Thank you, Professor," said Draco's voice along with footsteps that were gathering closer to Hermione. She got off the wall and began to walk again. It was lunch time anyways, no need to be in a hurry. The footsteps grew louder and Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Malfoy right on her tail. He was just a foot behind her.  
  
He smirked as she turned to look at him. "Watch it, Mudblood," he sneered passing her.  
  
She huffed in annoyance. "Shut the hell up, Malfoy," she spat. At this Malfoy turned around and stopped. This caused Hermione to bump into him. "Move," she said trying moving around him. Every step she took, he took with her, but making sure he didn't touch her one bit. "Malfoy, I'm not going play your stupid games," she looked up at him, "if you could, please move." By this time, they were at the other side of the hallway. Hermione made one desperate, final try to get past Malfoy, but her body was met with his hard, brawny body. She hit with an "ump" and threw her arms against his chest. His hands grabbed her wrists and his face came mere centimeters from hers.  
  
"Come with me, you filthy Mudblood." Draco began to drag a protesting Hermione back up the hall way to a door across from the Potion's room. As she passed the Potion's room she looked up at saw Snape bent over his desk grading essays. Draco looked into the room, to Hermione, and then to the door. Letting go of one of Hermione's wrists, he opened the door, pulling Hermione inside. He locked the door behind them.  
  
It was an empty classroom. _Oh, how clich_, thought Hermione. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
He let go of her other wrist and made his way to the only table in the whole room and he sat in one of the chairs. "Come."  
  
Hermione stared at him for a moment and did want he said. "Seriously Malfoy, I'm getting hungry. It is lunch time." She stood next to Malfoy, leaning her back against the table. Draco was silent and just slouched in the chair. Hermione huffed in annoyance and started to walk around the room. The room was full of books. Old books, new books, blue books, green books, all the books one could imagine._ This must be where all of the really old books go or the not to popular books are put. Good thinking Hogwarts. Who'd want to throw away some books? Not me_. Hermione picked up a red book and ran her finger down the spine. She looked at the title, "The Scarlet Letter". She opened up the book to the first page and began reading.  
  
Reading was Hermione's way of escaping; escaping the everyday, humdrum life in a teenager at Hogwarts. Without even thinking about it, she brought the book to her face and smelled it pages. She loved the smell of old books. "What in the hell are you doing, Granger?" asked Malfoy who was now standing right behind her.  
  
Hermione put the book back quickly and began to blush with a muffled "nothing" coming out of her mouth. She stared at the books in front of her and shook her head slowly. _God, that was embarrassing_. She felt a pair of familiar arms slip around her shoulders and start to untie her school robe. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. She smelt cologne, although she couldn't place what kind it was. Hermione let her arms fall limply to the side as she felt Malfoy's hands slide down her arms, taking the robe off.  
  
She was spun around only to meet Draco's face a few inches from her own. Out of nervous habit, Hermione bit her bottom lip. Draco licked his lips and looked at hers. He moved closer to Hermione, but she only moved backwards. Her body bumped into the shelf of books halting her, but Draco kept getting closer to her. He pressed his body right up against hers. The only thing Hermione could do was gasp and let her head tip back a bit, exposing her neck. Draco placed a hand on each side of Hermione's head. Hermione couldn't really do much, but then Draco pushed himself more against Hermione's body.  
  
Draco met her neck with his lips. He made a feverish trail of kisses to her mouth. Then, their lips met with an amazing impact of lust, longing, desire, and passion. Hermione slipped her arms around his neck and pushed his face into hers. Draco let out a low moan as Hermione slipped her tongue into his mouth with aggression. She had needed this. She wanted this. She had to have this. She felt Draco un-tuck her white, button up shirt from her grey, pleaded skirt. His left hand slid across her flat stomach over to the small of her back. He moved his palm down and squeezed and pushed her lower half into him.  
  
Draco walked backward, with Hermione still locked into him, and hit a table. Hermione broke the kiss and gasped for some much needed air. They were both breathing hard. Hermione smiled up at Draco, but he did not return the same look. Yes, this did disappoint Hermione, but that thought was completely vanished when Draco pulled on her tie and his lips met hers once again.  
  
Now Draco had taken the tie off and opened the white shirt that Hermione had on, while Hermione started to take off his robes. Draco had Hermione's shirt completely unbuttoned and helped Hermione take off his robes. Draco loosened his own green and silver tie for Hermione. She kissed him once again and bit his bottom lip. With a smirk filling Draco's face, he bit back.  
  
Draco turned them around and Hermione's back was against the large, oak desk. Draco slid his hand under her grey, pleaded skirt and felt the trim of her laced panties. "Mmm, very nice Granger."  
  
"A gift from Harry for my birthday," she said, kissing Draco's neck.  
  
"Huh, never would have expected that," Draco commented.  
  
Hermione smiled against his skin, "Yeah, me either." Draco let out a small laugh and tugged at the top of Hermione's panties. She lifted her lower half in aid to Draco. He got them off and threw the black, lace panties to the side. Hermione leaned back on her elbows as Draco lifted up her skirt.  
  
She needed this. She needed to touch him. She needed for him to touch her. She had been aching for this moment since she left the train. Every time she saw him in the hall she ached to reach out and kiss him; to make out with him in the middle of the hallway; in the bathroom; in the professor's lounge for all she cared. Hermione Granger needed Draco Malfoy. Not on an emotional level, but on a physical level. She wanted his fingers, hands, arms, legs, body, and even his baby toe to touch her. She had "those kinds of dreams" at night that only girls talk about to other girls. Every time she saw him in the Great Hall, her stomach flew into her throat wondering if he was feeling the same as she was. 

And, yes, he was.

He wanted Granger's body to be right on top of his. He needed Granger's lips pressed firmly against any part of skin on his bones. He needed her to touch him. He wanted to touch her. Draco Malfoy needed Hermione Granger, on a physical level, of course.  
  
Hermione moved one of Draco's hands to her breast. She looked down her body and only saw her bent knees and pleated skirt. She felt him flick his tongue which caused her body to spasm. She was coming close and they both knew it.  
  
"Oh God, Malfoy- I'm close. I'm close." Hermione began to move her pelvic bone in rhythm, when all of a sudden everything stopped. His hand moved off of her breast, he pulled her legs straight, and began to button up his shirt. Hermione sat up and pushed her skirt down. She stared at Draco with an open mouth.  
  
He bent down for a moment and stood back up. "Well, that's all for now," he said coolly, turning on his heel and leaving the room. He got to the door and stopped, "Until we meet again." He nodded his head and left the room. But before he got out the door, Hermione spotted a pair of black, laced panties in his left hand.  
  
Hermione straighten herself up before saying, "I've got to get those panties back."

* * *

What'd you guys think? I hope you all liked Part II. Sorry it wasn't as funny as the first chapter. I hope I did alright. I'm not too great on these "almost doing the naughty" scenes. Any commentary, flames, or anything else you'd like to say would be deeply appreciated. Should I continue or just leave it at this? 


	3. Part III

Part III

The Fall Feast had arrived. Ron anxiously waited Dumbledore's last words "…and let the feast begin." He rubbed his hands together and grabbed his fork. "Ron, you're a mad man," Hermione whispered to Ron.

"I'm a hungry mad man," Ron whispered back, keeping his eyes on the plate in front of him. With his ears perked, he heard the best five words of his life. Right be for his eyes, the food appeared. "Come to daddy!" he said excitedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved her gaze to Harry, who was sitting on her right. "Mashed potatoes!" Harry put a big glop of the greatest tasting mashed potatoes on Hermione's plate. "Thanks."

Just as Hermione went to grab a piece of turkey, Ron gabbed the first turkey leg that he saw. Unfortunately, it wasn't a turkey leg, it was Hermione's hand. Hermione's yell filled the entire Great Hall and every single pair of eyes were on her. "Ron!" Hermione lifted her hand to her chest and began to sob. She pulled the fork out with force and threw it at Ron. As she was getting up to leave, Ron apologized and began ran after her, as did Harry. "Hermione, I'm sorry!"

Hermione ran to Madam Pomfey's room and sat on a bed. She came into the room and glided to Hermione. "Miss Granger, what happened?"

Hermione sniffed, "Ron stabbed me with a fork." Her shirt was covered in blood where her hand had been.

"Oh, well, we can fix that right up," said Madam Pomfey, fetching water and a purple bottle that read "Ouch-Away Potion". Hermione stared at the bottle. _That's original. _Madam Pomfey took Hermione's hand and dipped in a bowl of water, cleaning off the blood. After patting it dry, she placed a rag with the Ouch-Away on the cuts. It stung at first, but after a minute, the cuts were healed and very small scars were all that were left.

Hermione wiped her tears and smiled up at Madam Pomfey. "Thank you."

"Oh, yes, no problem. You're as good as healed, Miss Granger."

"Thanks again," Hermione said, getting up to leave. Walking back to the Great Hall, Hermione decided that she didn't feel too hungry and skipped the rest of the dinner. Also, she really wasn't in the mood to see Ron unless she was tied up to where she couldn't beat the living hell out of him. Just thinking about him angered Hermione. "What is with him this year?" she asked herself. She headed to her room and came to the conclusion that all she needed was a nice hot bath. She was going to use her own Head Girl bathroom, but changed her mind and used the Prefects. Besides, the Prefects bathtub was almost as big as a pool.

Hermione went into her room, grabbed her bathrobe, and a change of clothes. Heading to the bathroom, her thoughts drifted back to Malfoy. During Dumbledore's short speech, she noticed that Malfoy's eyes kept wondering her direction. She could tell because they were only one table away, they were facing each other, and every time he looked at her, she had to turn her head back to Dumbledore so she wouldn't get caught staring at him. "Finally, some peace and quite," Hermione told herself. She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Turning the faucet on, Hermione went ahead and added some much needed bubble bath mixture to the tub.

With the bubbles rising, Hermione took off her robe and slid into the giant bathtub. She sighed as the hot water touched her naked flesh. "God, this feels good," she told herself, "this is exactly what I need right now." She let her thought wonder to anything they came upon. The first thing that popped into her mind was Ron. _Stupid git._ Just thinking about Ron sky rocketed her anger. _I need to relax and not think about him or anything else. I just need to not have a brain as of now._ She went under the water and swam to the other side of the tub. She came up for a quick breath of air before deciding to swim to the bottom of the bathtub and sit on the bottom. All she needed to do was to get away from everything.

Hermione swam back to the other side before running out of air. She sat on the ground of the tub and sighed. The thought of listening to music popped into her mind. Apprehensively, she got out of the tub and collected her wand from her cloak. With a little spell, her CD player and CD case appeared next to the tub. She slid back into the tub and put her headphones on. "I love Christmas music," she said aloud.

As she hummed along, Hermione checked her hand. Of course it was doing alright, but Hermione just wanted to make sure. She slid her hand back under the water. "The first noel, the angels did say…" Hermione opened her eyes with a jerk. She felt as though someone was watching her. She sat up slightly and looked about. No one was there. She grabbed her towel, which was sitting next to the rim of the bathtub. Hermione looked around again and dropped her hand back down. "Whatever," she told herself.

…

I'm a bit stuck here. I know it's extremely short, but what would you guys the reader like to see happen? Comments are great! Keep them coming!


	4. Part IV

**Disclaimer:** Duh - not mine - JK's.

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Part IV - D/Hr Ship. Just read the story.

-----------------------------------

Part IV

Draco looked up at Hermione when she screamed. She just up from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall. He saw Weasley standing as well, apologizing. Draco smirked, _stupid Weasel. Can't handle girls_. "Are you going to finish that?" asked Crabbe, desperately looking at the piece of apple pie in front of Draco.

"Just take it, you fat git," Draco replied. He stood and walked out of the Great Hall. He saw Hermione coming out of Madame Pomfey's quarters and walk to the Prefects bathroom. Lucky for him, Draco was also a Prefect. He looked around to make sure no one was around and followed Hermione.

As he got to the door, he heard Christmas music. He jiggled the knob and found that it was unlocked. He looked inside and saw Hermione jerk and sit up. Draco froze. She looked around but didn't seem to notice anything. She slid back down into the pool and closed her eyes. Draco tiptoed in, crouched behind Hermione and cupped her mouth with his hand. At this, Hermione's eyes shot open and she began to squirm and wiggle. She looked up and met Draco's gaze. She stopped and bit down as hard as she could.

Draco wailed and held his hand, "Ouch! Stupid bitch!" The next thing Draco knew, he was suspended in air above the tub. "Put me down, Granger!"

"Well, your wish is my command." She moved her wand down bringing Malfoy just inches from the water. Now he squirmed. Hermione laughed. "Malfoy, don't be such a git and this kind of stuff won't happen."

"These are brand new robes, you Mudblood! Put me - " _Splash_! Malfoy's body (new robes and all) hit the water. Hermione laughed out loud and slid out of the pool, wrapping the towel around her. She walked around the tub, waiting for Malfoy to come up. He still had not come up yet. Hermione showed little worry. He'll be fine. As she turned to walk away, Malfoy popped up out of the water, arms flailing and thrashing. "I can'swim!"

Hermione scoffed. "You can't fool me, Malfoy. You know, you should really get an Oscar for this one," she looked down. He really looked like he was struggling.

"Granger! Please! Help! Me!" Draco managed to get out, in-between submerges. "I really can't swim!" He went under again and did not seem to be coming back up.

Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed to Malfoy. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She moved his soaking wet body to dry land. He wasn't moving. "Malfoy, you are fine. Get up." She kicked him lightly in the ribs. "Get up." She bent over his and checked his pulse and noticed his chest wasn't moving. He was alive, just not breathing. "Oh Merlin. What do I do?" The first thing that popped into her mind was Baywatch. CPR. Mouth-to-mouth. "Oh bloody hell." When she looked at him and paused, she kind of enjoyed Malfoy being this vulnerable. She ran her fingers threw his hair and tilted his head back. Plugging his nose, she leaned in. She placed her mouth over his and pushed a breath in. Nothing. She did it again. Nothing. She leaned in and did it once more. All of a sudden, Malfoy's arms wrapped around Hermione's body. Her screamed. In one smooth motion, he pulled her on top of him. "Thought I was dead, didn't you?"

"I can only dream, Malfoy. Now, let go of me." She looked down and adjusted the towel that was still wrapped around her body. "Let got of me." He moved one hand behind her head and pulled her head back by her hair. She moved her hand and grabbed the hand that had a hold of her hair. "Malfoy, let go. I'm not going to play anymore of this games."

"No. Make me." Malfoy sat up and kissed her neck. Hermione was not going to give in. She grasped her towel with her other hand to insure its safety. Malfoy must have noticed because he took her other arm and wound up pinning both of her hands behind her back. Her head dropped and the towel dropped slightly. "What do we have here," Malfoy purred.

Hermione gave him a look that just screamed murder. "Don't." Malfoy pushed the towel down exposing Hermione. She tried to get out of his grasp, but couldn't.

"I am much too strong for you, Granger." He kissed her neck once more and made his way up to her ear. He bit lightly on her lobe and it sent shivers throughout Hermione's body. "Do you like that?" Draco whispered. Hermione bit down on her lip and moaned. "I'll take that as a yes than." She felt him smirk against her skin. _He's enjoying this way too much_, Hermione thought. He made a trail of kisses down her neck and to her chest. He kissed her chest. He let go of her hands.

She couldn't hold out any long. Hermione lifted his chin and pressed her lips firmly against hers. He slid his tongue into her mouth. She began undoing his robes and tie. He helped and undid his shirt. He moved his hand over to hers. He grabbed it and moved her hand down his body. Her hand rippled over every muscle on his chest and abs. _Perfection_, thought Hermione. He moved it to his belt buckle. "Go ahead, you're a big girl now."

Hermione fumbled with the belt buckle and finally got it undone. Malfoy laid back on his elbows. She unzipped his pants and slid her hand along the rim of his briefs. At the lightest touch on his stomach, Malfoy let out a small gasped. Hermione watched him as he stared at her hand. She slithered her hand under his briefs and ran her fingers along his shaft. She watched as his stomach contracted with the touch of her hand. She wrapped her hand around it and began moving her hand up and down, squeezing slightly. Up and down. She leaned forward, continuing her hand motion, and locked lips with Malfoy. She bit down on his bottom lip and pulled.

His body began twitching. He was going to cum soon, he knew it. He cupped Hermione's breast. He looked down and watched her had as it moved up and down under his pants. He was getting so close. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back. "Do you like that?" Hermione whispered into his ear.

Draco let out a weak "uh-huh". He was getting so close now. He was almost there when everything stopped. He felt Hermione get off of him. He opened his eyes and looked around. Hermione was slipping her clothes back on. She walked to the door. "Until next time, Mr. Malfoy," and with that Hermione left the room. But before she left, Malfoy notice a green and silver tie, hanging around her neck.

Malfoy smiled, "and there will be a next time."

------------------------------------------------------

Okay, there we go. Sorry it's taken me a little while to get that here. I just did that chapter an hour ago. Let me know what you think and such. My apologizes if it sucks.

Thanks -

wzrdofozfan (aka jessica)


	5. Part V

A/N: Yes, yes - it's all JK's, not mine.

--

Part V

She looked up at the clock. "Twelve-thirty already?" Hermione closed her book and placed it in her bag. She had been in the library for over four hours. She looked at a mirror as she passed. Her sleeves her pushed up, tie was loose, top two buttons unbuttoned, hair disheveled, circles under her eyes. "Glamorous…" Hermione made her way back to her room. She had only seen Malfoy a hand-full of times since she dropped him in the tub a few weeks ago. The thought of that moment brought a soft smile to her face and she let out a giggle.

"What's so funny, Mudblood?"

The sound of the man's voice startled Hermione so badly she threw her books in the air and screamed. Once she saw Draco step out of the shadows, she placed her hand on her racing heart and glared at him. "Prick."

Draco smirked. "Yes, it is great to see you as well, Granger."

"What do you want?" She asked, crouched down, picking up her scattered books.

He stood against the wall, obviously unwilling to help Hermione. "I am here to give you the bill for my robes." He dug a piece of paper out of the pocket of his pants and held it out. "Here."

Standing up, Hermione looked over at Draco and rolled her eyes. "Please, Malfoy, if you think I am paying for your stupid robes, you are painfully mistaken." She grabbed the piece of paper out of his hand, crumpled it, and dropped it on the floor.

All of a sudden, someone cleared their throat. "Littering, Miss Granger? Ten points from Gryffindor." It was Professor Snape. "Please pick it up and head back to your room."

_You have got to be kidding me. _She bent over and picked up the piece of paper. As she did this, Malfoy noticed a tint of green and silver coming from her bag. "Do you need me to walk her back, sir?" Malfoy asked. Both Hermione and the Professor stared at him.

"What?" they both asked.

"I do not need your help. I have two perfectly fine working legs."

Malfoy put his arm around her shoulder, "but the halls of Hogwarts are so dark and creepy."

She removed herself from his arm. "Professor Snape, Malfoy." She began to walk down the hall.

"Mr. Malfoy, please get to the dungeons and get to rest," she heard Snape say.

"Yes sir," he replied. He caught up with Hermione. "Tie, now," he ordered, but Hermione kept walking. "Granger, look at me when I talk to you. Give me my tie. It's in your bag, I saw it." He put his hand on her shoulder and spun her around. "My tie, Mudblood."

She dug around in her bag and handed him the tie. "There, happy?" She turned to walk away. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her backwards into him. He pushed her harder into him. He was surprised at how little she was fighting back. She placed her hands on top of his. He pushed her hair out of the way and began kissing her neck. He moved up to her ear and back down to her shoulder. She let out a small moan and turned to face him. She had been waiting for another night like this. Their lips met with much force. She kissed him aggressively and pulled on his hair. He returned the favor.

They spun around, with Hermione's back against the wall. He lifted her up as she snaked her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They stopped for a moment - both breathing heavily, lips swollen, bodies aching for each other. Draco kissed her neck again and made his way to her chest. She moaned in acceptance and pleasure. "I want you now," she told him. Draco didn't have to be told twice. He managed to unbutton his pants and drop them, as well as his boxers, to the floor. "Lay down," she told him. He did and slid his hand under her skirt to find that there was nothing in the way. She got on top of him. He put himself inside her and began slowly thrusting. The way she felt to him was unimaginable. He knew he wouldn't be able to last very long.

The moment he entered her, she nearly came. The way he felt inside her was incredible. She didn't want this to end. They began rocking back and forth hitting all the right spots. They kissed feverishly and Hermione bit his ear. "Oh god, Malfoy, I am getting close," she whispered.

"Me too," was all he could say. Not a second after, they both came. Hermione's body rushed with ecstasy as his throbbed. He felt her body as she was going; he felt her body twitch and throb. After they were both done, they laid there, not moving.

Hermione was the first to get up. She adjusted herself and picked up her bag. "Well, I think that is payment enough for your robes, wouldn't you agree?" With that, she turned on her heel and headed to her room, leaving Draco sprawled half-naked on the floor, trying to get his thoughts connected once again.

--

Well, hope you liked it. Reviews would be awesome and any ideas you have as well would be nice to see.

Thanks!


End file.
